eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 515 (11 January 1990)
Plot Kathy and Laurie arrange a night together at Laurie's flat. Janine starts asking questions about Diane's whereabouts. The child protection team hound on the Butchers arranging a social worker to visit them. Ashraf wants to begin planning Shireen's future without Sufia, but Sufia will not allow it. Dot has written a letter to Colin telling him that Rod and Hazel are squatting in his flat, Colin replies to the letter asking for six months rent. Ricky is chuffed with himself when he sells a car all by himself. Pat tells Wicksy to sort himself out otherwise Sharon is going to start getting suspicious. Frank went all the way to Leeds by himself, he asked Paul's neighbours about his whereabouts, and they said they hadn't seen Paul for months. Ricky tells Frank about the motor he sold, but he didn't get the response he was expecting. Sufia tells Sohail that she doesn't like him being friends with Ricky. Frank is mellowing into depression in The Vic. Marge tells Dot that Mr Papadopolous upgraded Pauline's wages when she returned to The Laundrette the previous year, which leaves Dot livid. Kathy meets Laurie in the Vic for a drink, he leaves her at the bar to play darts, but Kathy catches him talking to Julie and leaves the Vic without him noticing. Dot confronts Pauline about the upgrade she got, and Pauline puts her in her place. Michelle breaks down in tears to Pauline saying that she feels lonely after Danny left. Kathy has a go at Laurie, but they soon kiss and make up. Trevor confronts Ashraf about the arranged marriage he slowly escorts him off the premises and Sufia agrees to let Ashraf discuss there daughter's future alone. Frank gets overly drunk in the Vic and turns nasty, trying to get behind the bar and starting on Wicksy. Ricky has had enough of Frank and starts telling him a few home truths about his abnormal behaviour leading to Frank punching him in the face. Cast Regular cast *Mike Reid as Frank *Sid Owen as Ricky *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Edna Dore as Mo *Nick Berry as Wicksy *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Gary Powell as Laurie *Louise Plowright as Julie *Pat Coombs as Marge *Aftab Sachak as Ashraf *Rani Singh as Sufia *Ronny Jhutti as Sohail *Phil McDermott as Trevor *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Susan Tully as Michelle *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Christopher McHallem as Rod Guest cast *Rebecca Michael as Janine Places *Albert Square exterior *The Queen Victoria - Public area and downstairs hallway *3A Albert Square - Sitting room and hallway *25 Albert Square - Sitting room *45 Albert Square - Sitting room and kitchen *Bridge Street Market *First Til' Last *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Turpin Way Notes *''BBC Genome'' synopsis: Michelle waits for word from Danny. Frank returns from his search for Diane to a family desperate for news. *Viewing Figures: Omnibus broadcast - 18.85 million viewers. Notable dialogue Ricky Butcher: Oh no big Frank has got to go to the boozer first to make a big show of how upset he is for the whole world to see, oh lets all pity old Frank. Category:1990 Episodes